Plunder
Info Plunder is when a player attacks another players castle. If attacker wins, they get 10% of defenders current resources (lumber,stone,iron,copper) in their warehouse (temporary storage is not affected) and some honor. If defender wins, they get some honor. (a castle's "Triumph Arc/elf", "City Wall/human", and "Hell's Gate/undead" do NOT add stats to defender's units, this is a bug) Both players will end up LOSING units if their formations actually battle - unlike arena. Restrictions Players can only plunder and be plundered when their avatar reaches level 10. Attackers get a 10 minute cooldown before they can plunder again. Attackers can only plunder a specific/same player 6 times a day. Defenders get a 30 minute cool down before they can be attacked again. Defenders can be attacked 12 times a day maximum. (Gbazzz: I've heard this is bugged, and allows you to be plundered beyond 12 times a day) Free players can plunder 15 times a day. VIP players can plunder 20 times a day. There is a 90 second timer when plunder is initiated to give defender time to deploy their units: *attacker can NOT take/do any action until plunder is over. *defender can do other actions, except when the "90/60/30 seconds" timer pops up for a few seconds. You cannot attack any player more than ten levels below you. You cannot attack any player more than ten levels above you. Force Plunder Card reads: "Use this card to increase twice the wild plunder limit". You can use more then one force plunder card a day. Does NOT reset plunder attack timer. This card has several bugs tied to it, and it does not work as intended. Supposed Effect: +2 to max daily plunder limit. Resets with daily reset at 0:00 server time (or after 24 hour, needs testing). Actual Effect: +2 to max daily plunder limit, will decrease after a plunder. (Gbazzz: I've seen it go beyond daily reset and beyond 24 hours)(those a free player with 15/15 daily plunder limit, uses this card, it will then read 15/17; then if the player plunders, it will read 16/16... I've got it to go backwards to 18/17 once, and 17/16 a few times) Card source(s): Alliance "Battle awards" if alliance controls the city of Cave of Burning Snows, Whell of Fortune. Honor Formula Honor gained formula = ? (post your level and other players level and who won and how much honor, so we can get formula down) (attacker 28 vs def 33 win = 28 honor) (attacker 31 vs def 34 win = 47 honor) (attacker 32 vs def 34 win = 48 honor) (attacker 35 vs def 29 win = 84 honor) (attacker 36 win vs def 34 = 51 honor) (attacker 38 vs def 36 win = 68 honor) (attacker 38 win vs def 41 = 80 honor) (attacker 38 win vs def 48 = 144 honor) (attacker 39 win vs def 29 = 29 honor) (attacker 39 win vs def 30 = 30 honor) (attacker 39 win vs def 31 = 47 honor) (attacker 39 win vs def 32 = 48 honor) (attacker 39 win vs def 34 = 51 honor) (attacker 39 win vs def 38 = 57 honor) (attacker 39 win vs def 39 = 59 honor) (attacker 39 win vs def 40 = 66 honor) (attacker 39 win vs def 44 = 99 honor) (attacker 39 win vs def 46 = 117 honor) (attacker 39 win vs def 47 = 127 honor) (attacker 39 win vs def 48 = 136 honor) (attacker 39 win vs def 49 = 148 honor) (attacker 40 win vs def 44 = 92 honor) (attacker 41 win vs def 44 = 85 honor) (attacker 41 win vs def 49 = 133 honor) (attacker 50 win vs def 60 = 180 honor) (attacker 69 win vs def 78 = 296 honor) (attacker 69 win vs def 79 = 316 honor) (attacker 70 win vs def 80 = 320 honor) (attacker 71 win vs def 71 = 142 honor) (attacker 71 win vs def 80 = 304 honor) (attacker 71 win vs def 81 = 324 honor) (attacker 72 win vs def 82 = 328 honor) (attacker 73 win vs def 83 = 332 honor) (attacker 74 win vs def 84 = 336 honor) (attacker 75 win vs def 85 = 340 honor)